Michael Elgin
|weight = 245 lbs (111 kg) |birth_date = |birth_place = |death_date = |death_place = |resides = Toronto, Ontario, Canada |billed = Toronto, Ontario, Canada |trainer = Rob Fuego |debut = November 19, 2004 |retired = }} Aaron Frobel (December 13, 1986) is a Canadian professional wrestler and promoter, better known by his ring name Michael Elgin. In New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) he is a one-time IWGP Intercontinental and a one-time NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Champion. He is also known for his work in Ring of Honor (ROH), where he is a one-time ROH World Champion. He has also worked for the Southern California-based company Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, where he is a one-time PWG World Tag Team Champion with Brian Cage. Frobel debuted in late 2004 using his ring name Michael Elgin, and by the age of 16, he was a regular on the independent circuit. He has competed for promotions including Combat Zone Wrestling, World League Wrestling, Alpha-1 Wrestling, and the Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South, where he won the IWA Mid-South Strong Style Championship in 2008. In 2005, he began wrestling for BSE Pro Wrestling, where he won the BSE Tag Team Championship with Ashley Sixx, and Great Canadian Wrestling in 2006, where he won the GCW National Championship twice and the GCW Tag Team Championship twice. Elgin first appeared for Ring of Honor in 2007. He started competing regularly in 2010 as part of the House of Truth, and signed a contract with the company in 2011. That November, Elgin won the 2011 Survival of the Fittest tournament. In 2015, Elgin won the 2015 Survival of the Fittest tournament and became the first wrestler to win the tournament twice. In 2015, Elgin made his debut for NJPW, signing a contract with the promotion the following year. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Big Mike Fly Flow'' (Frog splash) 2016–present; adopted from Hiroshi Tanahashi **''Burning Hammer'' (Sitout Inverted Death Valley driver) 2015–present **Crossface **Double underhook DDT – 2014–2015 **''Elgin Bomb (ROH / NJPW) / ''Revolution Elgin Bomb (PWG) (Spinning sitout powerbomb, usually preceded by a turnbuckle powerbomb *'Signatures' **''Air Raid Crash (Over the shoulder back-to-belly piledriver) **Bridging electric chair suplex **Corkscrew senton bomb **''Jackhammer ''(Vertical suplex side slam) **Lariat **Multiple suplex variations ***Delayed vertical ***Release German, sometimes preceded by a waist-lock backwards roll ***Sit-Out slam from the second rope to an opponent on the apron **Slingshot Splash **''Stretch Muffler ''(Over the shoulder single leg Boston crab) **''Uraken ''(Spinning backfist) *'Tag Teams''' **Grits N Gravy with Sami Callihan (as Michael Elgin) **Hit & Run with Ashley Sixx (as Michael Elgin) **Men of the Year with #AllEgo/Ethan Page (as Michael Elgin) **The Unbreakable Effin' Shabangs with Johnny Gargano (as Michael Elgin) **Unbreakable F'N Machines with Brian Cage (as Michael Elgin) **UnReal with Vlad the Penetrator (as Michael Elgin) *'Stables' **House of Truth with Chase Owens, Christin Able, Christopher Daniels, Danny Daniels, Eddie Venom, Guardian of Truth#1, Guardian of Truth#2, Hunter Paine, Jesse Emerson, Josh Raymond, Mason Beck, N8 Mattson, Roderick Strong, Truth Martini, Whiplash and Zach Gowen (as Michael Elgin) *'Managers' **Truth Martini *'Nicknames' **"Canadian Crazy Horse" **'"Unbreakable"' **'"Big Mike"' *'Entrance Themes' **"Incubus" by Prometheus-X (ROH; 2008-2014, 2015–2016) **"Anarchy's Son" by Mike O'Phee (ROH; 2014-2015) **'"Unbreakable"' by Yonosuke Kitamura (NJPW) Championships and accomplishments *[[AAW: Professional Wrestling Redefined|'AAW: Professional Wrestling Redefined']] **AAW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **AAW Heritage Championship (1 time) **AAW Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Ethan Page *'BSE Pro Wrestling' **BSE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Ashley Sixx *'Glory Pro' **Glory Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Everett Connors (1) *'Great Canadian Wrestling' **GCW National Championship (2 times) **GCW Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Jake O'Reilly (1) and Havok/Derek Wylde (1) *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' **IWA Mid-South Strong Style Championship (1 time) *'Japan Indie Awards' **Best Bout Award (2019) vs. Daisuke Sekimoto on August 24 *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'229' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2011 *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Championship (1 time) **Survival of the Fittest (2011) *[[New Japan Pro Wrestling|'New Japan Pro Wrestling']] **IWGP Intercontinental Championship (1 time) **NEVER Openweight Championship (1 time) **NEVER Openweight Six Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Hiroshi Tanahashi and Yoshi Tatsu External links *50px Profile * * Profile Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Ontario wrestlers Category:1986 births Category:2004 debuts Category:4 Front Wrestling alumni Category:Alpha-1 Wrestling alumni Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:American Luchacore alumni Category:American Pro Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Blood Sweat And Ears alumni Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:Canadian Wrestling's Elite alumni Category:Canadian Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Capital City Championship Combat alumni Category:Championship Wrestling International alumni Category:Classic Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Collective League Of Adrenaline Strength And Honor alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Connecticut Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Defiance Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Destination One Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate USA alumni Category:Dynamo Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Empire State Wrestling alumni Category:FIGHT! Brand alumni Category:Fight Club: PRO alumni Category:Great Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:House Of Glory alumni Category:IWA Deep South alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Infinite Promotions alumni Category:Insanity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:International Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Michinoku Pro Wrestling alumni Category:MidWest Wrestling alumni Category:Maximum Pro Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Neo Wrestling Federation alumni Category:New School Wrestling alumni Category:New Vision Pro Wrestling alumni Category:North Shore Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ontario All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Platinum Wrestling Worldwide alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:Preston City Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Battle Arts alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xtreme alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Pure Wrestling Association alumni Category:Quintessential Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Rock Solid Wrestling alumni Category:Saint Louis Anarchy alumni Category:Sin City Wrestling alumni Category:Smash Wrestling alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:SPRY Wrestling alumni Category:Stranglehold Wrestling alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Tri-City Wrestling alumni Category:Twin Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Union Of Independent Professional Wrestlers alumni Category:UWA Hardcore Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World League Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling Fan Xperience alumni Category:AAW Heavyweight Champions Category:ROH World Champions Category:Hard Knock Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Eclipse alumni Category:Remix Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Crossfire Wrestling alumni Category:Insane Wrestling League alumni Category:New Horizons Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Northern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleCon alumni Category:Superkick'D alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolver alumni Category:What Culture Pro Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleCircus alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:IWGP Intercontinental Champions Category:AAW Heritage Champions Category:NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Champions Category:Glory Pro alumni‎ Category:Modern Vintage Wrestling alumni Category:DREAMWAVE Wrestling alumni Category:Lucha Libre Elite alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:RISE Wrestling alumni Category:NEVER Openweight Champions Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling current roster